Unfamiliar Comfort
by TwoSquiddies
Summary: After a long year Daichi who is in an unhappy relationship with Yui runs into Suga at a new years party and they kiss, but Yui sees. (ps this may have some lemon at some point)


It had been the same. A whole year passed by and Daichi barely noticed. He looked down, he noticed he was standing in the same spot for over 10 minutes. He was supposed to meet Yui in 30 minutes they had planned to go to a New Years party tonight that Bokuto and Akaashi were hosting. The cold wind stung his skin but he tried not to think about it too much as he walked through and in between buildings until he had stumbled up to the front door of the apartment he shared with Kuroo. Although he was dating Yui it felt like they were no more than friends, when they kissed it was dull and awkward and he knew she felt the same. They had considered moving in together but It had been more of a joke to both of them rather than a serious option. He had bunked with Kuroo in college and they had gotten along just fine he actually shared things with Kuroo, things he couldn't tell Yui. He would tell him about how he knew that she only stayed because of the pressure from her parents. Daichi was unaffected by this but somehow in the pit of his stomach and in the back of his mind he couldn't seem to cut her opened the door softly and he immediately noticed Kuroo in the kitchen. Daichi took off his coat and walked up to the counter.

"Hey…" Daichi breathed

"He- woah you look like death" Kuroo laughed

"Wow. thanks"

"Nah, I'm kidding" said Kuroo slapping Daichi on the arm playfully and sliding past him towards the living room. "No but really man what's up?"

Daichi lowered his eyes and paced slowly over to where Kuroo was sitting, he let out a sigh and plopped down on the couch next to him "its Yui" Daichi sighed

"I could've guessed" smirked Kuroo "well, I mean both of you seem pretty tired of each other" both of them were quiet for a minute until Daichi spoke "I know, I know. I just feel like I kinda owe it to her"

"Daichi look at me" Kuroo asserted

Daichi lazily looked up into Kuroos eyes

"You don't owe her anything and it's obvious that you both don't want each other that way, so why do you keep prolonging what's inevitable?" Kuroo stopped for a minute to think about what he was gonna say next "why do you keep wasting each others time?" he added. Daichi broke away from him for a moment and thought to himself, why? Why were they doing this? They both knew better and still went on pretending like everything was okay and continued to fake it. Well, at least he knew that he was. Kuroo broke in "hey don't you have to go that party?"

"Shit!" Daichi got up and rushed towards his room. "Hey, wait aren't you going too?!" Daichi shouted from across the hall.

"Nope. Got plans with Kozume" Kuroo responded. "Aaah fuck! What if I don't know anyone there?" Daichi uttered as he slid on his black knit sweater. Kuroo was still on the couch when Daichi rushed past him and out the door. He slid his way past people on the street and made it to Yui 10 minutes late. "You're late." She whined.

"Yeah sorry… I uhm lost track of time." Daichi mumbled "It's okay" Yui smiled "so guess who I ran into today!"

"Who?" Daichi said raising his eyebrows

"Hinata! Yeah, I was at the store and I ran into him. He said he was going to come but he couldn't because something came up." Yui bubbled, Daichi pretended to be interested in what she was saying to him and he was for the first part but after that it just kinda sounded like a never-ending ramble. When they had finally arrived at the house it was crowded and dark. He noticed Yui stray from him as soon as they had entered the door. which, in all honesty, didn't really surprise him at all. Daichi grazed past strange faces searching for a familiar one in the crowds of people when next to a lamp he noticed someone across the room. it was Suga. Something in him lit up a little and as Daichi started towards him, he was interrupted by Bokuto. "Well what do we have here!" Bokuto hollered "Daichi Sawamura? Without a drink?! What is this!? Some kind of alternate universe!" (Wink wonk?) Daichi could tell that Bokuto was already drunk. "well Bokuto, I just got here" Daichi laughed. "You're in luck Sawamura! Because I just so happen to be on my way to the kitchen!" Bokuto grabbed Daichi by the arm and pulled him into the kitchen "here do this with me" Bokuto clammered handing Daichi a shot.

"Uhm… well I wasn't really plann-" Daichi was interrupted by a strong pat on the back

"C'mon Daichi-san its new years!" Bokuto howled "mmmmm….fine but only one!" Daichi

chuckled. But before he knew it he had another and another, the burning sensation in the back of his throat was somewhat comforting to him, he could feel his ears getting increasingly warmer when he remembered seeing Sugawara in the back of the living room. In an instant a memory shocked him and flooded into his head, he remembered when Suga had forgotten his umbrella so he had let him borrow his, the next day Daichi had caught a cold.

He remembered Suga visiting him and them almost kissing, though he didn't really understand those strange feelings he had for Suga. Daichi had always assumed he liked girls but there was always something about Suga that made him feel different and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Daichi stumbled past a few people before he ran into Nishinoya. "hey Daichi _-san!"_

"Helllooooo" Daichi faked. it's not that he disliked Noya, he was just in a hurry to speak to Suga.

"I haven't seen you in like forever!" Laughed Noya. "Yup. I knowwww" said Daichi dragging out his words when he remembered who he was trying to find " hey Noya have you seen Suga?" He blurted out.

"Mmmmm yeah actually! He's in the backyard talkin to peeps" Noya boomed.

"Oh...oh okay well thanks!" Daichi laughed as he stammered past Nishinoya. Daichi made his way to the glass door when he saw Sugawaras face lit by a stream of multicolored backyard lights. Daichi slid the door open and made his way towards Sugawara. Daichi could feel his Stomach heat up but assumed it was because of the alcohol. He tapped Suga on the shoulder and for some reason he couldn't help but feel a tad anxious "hey Suga!" Daichi smiled

"Daichi! It's so great to see you!" chirped Sugawara, they both instinctively went in for a hug. Daichi couldn't help but notice how nice he smelled. Daichi had caught a whiff of his shampoo and it all made him melt, it was inexcusably intoxicating and very familiar to him. "how are you these days?" Suga hiccupped

Daichi could tell that Suga was tipsy because of the way he looked at him and also because his breath smelled like vodka. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I've just been writing books y'know" Daichi chuckled

"That's so neat! I've been teaching kindergarten. I've always loved the small ones, but you knew that" smiled Suga placing his hand firmly on Daichis upper arm, and with that Daichis mind fluttered with memories. His stomach burned and he could feel his cheeks flush "Daichi we used to be sooooo close!" Giggled Suga.

"Yeah I know, what happened?" Daichi noticed Suga's eyes glaze over and shy away

"Life, college, girls…." Suga trailed off. Daichi was about to speak when he heard someone yell "COUNTDOWN TEN SECONDS TILL NEW YEAR!"

Daichi could feel Suga's grip get tighter he noticed Suga had cold hands when he himself was over heating. "Here!" Said Suga reaching into his pocket pulling out a black pen "I'll write down my number and we can go for coffee sometime!" Suga pulled Daichis sweater up so that he could write his number on Daichis wrist. Daichi was startled when he heard a loud "5...4...3" as the numbers counted down he met eyes with Suga. The colored lights projecting a violet and blue glow onto suga's face made Daichi feel warm inside. He was stuck in his eyes, and it felt as if time had slowed. The mixture of the vodka and anxiety had Daichi feeling the same way he did when they almost kissed before and the colored lights against Suga's cheeks and lips were drawing him in. Suga's soft glare made Daichi's heart pump a little faster than usual. His breathing became choppy and he had this urge to stare at Suga's lips, old feelings rushed in and became new ones as he took Suga's face and watched his eyes widen

"2...1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Daichi pulled Suga in and kissed his soft lips, the taste of alcohol and strawberry chapstick became his new favorite flavor and when he pulled away he stumbled "I…I'm sor-" before he could finish Suga had his mouth pressed against his and he was tightly grabbing Daichis sweater pulling Daichi in closer and closer towards his cold body.

Suga pulled away softly "happy new year" he smiled, "happy new year" Daichi cooed. Daichi could hear his heart in his ears and was completely swallowed up in Sugawara's brown eyes when he noticed his expression change abruptly. Daichi quickly spun around and noticed Yui's hurt expression from across the yard and Daichi was quickly filled with guilt and chased after her, once again **leaving Suga behind in a crowd of faceless people.**


End file.
